


I hate apples, but maybe candied apples are okay?

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Hanutober day 4 candied apples, merthur if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Merlin attempts to get Arthur to eat a candied apple. Morgana succeeds.
Kudos: 13





	I hate apples, but maybe candied apples are okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Merlin fic. I’m a huge fan of the show, and a figured a hauntober drabble might be a good way to get into the fandom. Feedback is always welcome!

Arthur, prince of Camelot, protector of her people had never tried candied apples. Merlin discovered this through Gwaine who heard it through Gwen who heard it from Lancelot who heard it from Leon who heard it from Morgana. Sure, Arthur didn’t like regular apples very much but still how could he have never had a candied apple?

This knowledge plagued Merlin for weeks. It’s what he thought about when he woke up and went to bed. Not specifically the candied apple information but about Arthur which inevitably lead to remembering his lack of knowledge regarding sweets. 

“Giaus?” He started One morning before making his rounds.

“What is it Merlin?”

“You’ve known Arthur a long time. And it’s just, Gwaine told me he’s never tried candied apples before. Do you know if that’s true?”

“I have known Arthur since he was born, Merlin. But know that you bring it to my attention I can’t say I recall having seen the prince eat many sweets, let alone a candied apple.” 

Giaus agreed with a quirked eyebrow. 

“But Merlin? Is it really that important?” 

“No. No I just uh, thought it was a bit strange is all. I mean the prince enjoys autumn.”

“Maybe you should just ask Arthur.” 

“Ill do that.” Merlin stayed as he moved towards the door with a grin. 

“Merlin!” Giaus called after him knowing that he would not be doing that, but likely getting himself into trouble. 

While Merlin spent his morning delivering medicine for he and Giaus’s patients he thought through how he could convince Arthur to at least try a candied apple. The only plan he could come up with however resulted in using his magic to disguise it as some other food. He hurried his steps. Best not be late for taking Arthur his breakfast. 

“Merlin. What, is this?” Arthur asked from his seat at the table. He had just taken a bite of a roll. 

“It’s a roll sire.” 

“Merlin I know what a roll tastes like. This is not a roll.” 

“ I beg your pardon Arthur but it is.” 

“Try this and tell me again.” 

“That’s your good sire. I’ve already eaten this morning.”

“Don’t make me shove it in your face Merlin.”

“Does it taste bad?”

“Yes, it’s awful. It tastes like apples and sugar. And honestly you know how I feel about apples.”

“Perhaps in the spirit of autumn the cook has made apple rolls?” 

“Apple rolls. Really Merlin? How stupid do you think I am?”

“I don’t.” 

Arthur raises both eyebrows. 

“Go and get me some other bread.” 

“Right away sire.”

At lunch Merlin disguised the candied apple as a squash. The conversation went roughly the same. And at dinner it was a potatoe. 

“Merlin, I just don’t understand why all the food I’ve eaten today tastes like sugar and apples. It’s like someone has cursed my tongue so that my favorite foods taste like my least favorite thing. Do you think that’s possible? Would some wizard or witch actually do that to me? Curse my tongue to hate my favorite foods?”

“It’s possible sire. Though I highly doubt it.” Merlin responded as they continued down the hall towards Morganas room. She had asked for their presence. 

“Finally Arthur! Gwen and I have found this amazing new treat and you simply must try it.”

Gwen produced two apples covered in Carmel on sticks. One had nuts and the other did not. 

“What, are these Morgana.” Arthur asked, disgust and amusement coloring his voice. 

“Candied apples? Right Gwen? They’re very popular this year. Won’t you try one?”

“No. Thank you Morgana, Gwen. I think I’ll pass.”

“I’d love one Gwen. Candied apples are my favorite. My mum used to make them when I was little.”  
Merlin noted Arthur studying him but the prince looked away when Morgana asked, 

“ Are you certain you won’t at least try one?” 

“Will you stop bothering me if I do?”

The girls shared a knowing look. 

“Yes.” They nodded in agreement. 

Arthur steeled himself and bit into the candied apple with a crunch. Merlin and the girls watched as his eyes went wide and then drew into a furough. 

Slowly with great concentration Arthur chewed the apple. 

“Merlin. This is it. This is what I’ve been tasting all day. Someone has to have cursed my tongue. There is no way bread tastes like this, or squash, or potatoes. We need to find whoever did it.” 

“Sire, im sure it was just the way that the dishes were prepared. Possibly in close quarters to the apples we’re eating now.”

“Right yes. That’s more logical. I suppose.” 

“Much more, I think Arthur than your tongue being cursed.”

“Perhaps.” The prince responded unsure. “I don’t much care for apples, but these arnt to bad. The flavor does suck when I’m expecting butter and bread though.”   
With that they took another bite and Merlin his his smile behind his apple. Apparently the prince did like candied apples. He’d have to tell Gwaine.


End file.
